Cold Blue Eyes
by Sky Zephyrus
Summary: <html><head></head>An incident in his past made Naruto totally different than the one we know. What was the incident? What is it to do with Sakura? NaruSaku</html>
1. Chapter 1

Cold Blue Eyes  
>I do not own anything related to Naruto<p>

Summary: An incident in his past made Naruto totally different than the one we know. What was the incident? What is it to do with Sakura? NaruSaku

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Class 302 of the ninja academy was bustling with activities of its students as they waited for today's lesson, which will be their final lesson before their Genin Examination tomorrow. Some of the students were chatting with each other, sleeping, playing around, eating, brooding, or doing whatever they felt like to do. Most of this activities—namely a portion of the girls' were stopped as a student entered the classroom. Dressed in gray hoodie jacket and black pants combo was a blond boy with three black lines on each of his cheeks, creating an image of whiskers. His eyes were closed and his hands were shoved in the pockets of his pants as he walked to his seat. In the speed that would make a certain green spandex wearing Jounin proud,some of the girls already surrounded the boy, effectively blocking him all around.

"Naruto-kun! Please go to a date with me!" one of the girls begged.

"No! Go out with me instead, Naruto-kun!" another girl said.

"Why would Naruto-kun go out with you? He would choose me in a heartbeat!" another random girl butted in.

"We're having Genin Exam tomorrow and you're asking him for a date? Naruto-kun needs a training partner instead and that partner is me!" the fourth girl shouted.

As the verbal fight took place around him, the boy sighed before he addressed the girls.

"I'm busy today and if you all will excuse me, I'd like to make it to my seat before Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei arrive," he said without looking at them.

His cold statement made the girls whine in disappointment as they make a wide berth so he could pass.

"Why Naruto-kun is always so cold?" a girl voiced her not so hidden disappointment.

"But that makes him so cool and dreamy!" another girl squealed.

"Yeah, he is," another girl said as she looked at Naruto who had his path blocked by a black haired boy.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him, Uchiha Sasuke.

"What do you want?" the blond regarded coolly.

The last Uchiha flinched as he saw his eyes, no matter how many times he saw it. It was like he was looking into a freezing ocean. Regaining his composure, Sasuke spoke to him.

"Fight me, Uzumaki."

Naruto snorted as he closed eyes. "Give me a very good reason to accept your challenge, emo brain."

Sasuke growled at what Naruto refer him as. "Because I'm going to defeat you."

"You said the same reason for two hundred and seventy eight times and I kicked your sorry ass for also that much," the blond replied, his tone flat. "Out of the way, Uchiha."

"Make me, Uzumaki," Sasuke goaded.

The next second, Sasuke doubled over and fell to his knee as he clutched his stomach. Naruto passed him and sat on his seat, the farthest one near the window in the middle row. The blond glanced at the Uchiha who was now glaring at him albeit still clutching his stomach. The Jinchuuriki snorted and looked at the view outside instead, as if he was dismissing the black haired boy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke roared as he felt his pride was struck. He charged at Naruto, only to have his other classmates restrained him. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

While Naruto completely ignoring Sasuke, in the back row seat, a pink haired green eyed girl was looking at the blond boy worriedly as she fingered the red ribbon that tied her hair into ponytail.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Not a while later, Iruka and Mizuki entered the class and they started the same ritual for the morning: shutting up the students, calling the absent roll, and started the lesson of the day.

* * *

><p>The lunch period came after the students had a review about Henge No Jutsu during the class. The pink haired girl from before was now looking around, hoping to find a certain blond haired boy, but she had no such luck—the same as those fan girls of his. Unlike them, she wanted to talk to him for at least once before they graduated and placed into teams. She sighed as her mind once again voiced the question that nagged her for five years.<p>

'_Why did you distance yourself, Naruto-kun? Is it because that incident five years ago?'_

"Hey, Sakura!" the call broke her from her reverie. The pink haired girl turned around and she saw her platinum blond haired best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, Ino. So, did you have any luck finding 'your Sasuke-kun'?" Sakura greeted with a hint of teasing in the last part.

"Speak for yourself, Sakura. You even didn't find the 'Ice Prince' Uzumaki Naruto," Ino retorted and Sakura just chuckled weakly. "Honestly, I don't see any reason why you or some of the girls were chasing him. Naruto is just too cold. Sasuke-kun would be a better choice. He is from a big clan and he was so handsome and talented, not to mention that eyes of his…"

The pink haired girl sighed as she listened to her best entered the mode she dubbed 'Uchiha's Top Fan Girl Mode'. She maybe her best friend, but at some times Sakura wished Ino to put more attention on her training instead of seeking Sasuke's attention.

"I don't know about the others, but I have my own reason Ino," replied Sakura. A nostalgic look appeared on her face as she recalled the warm smile that she loved and missed so much. The pink haired girl smiled fondly at the memory.

Ino saw the smile on her best friend's face and she shrugged. "Come on let' get some lunch before the bell rings."

Sakura accepted Ino's suggestion and the two friends ate their lunch together. Even though she was happy to have Ino as her friend, but she missed her true first friend so badly. The pink haired girl heaved out a sigh as she continued to eat her lunch.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Ino asked after she noticed her sigh.

"It's nothing," Sakura answered as she fingered her ribbon once again. _'Naruto-kun…I miss you…'_

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Uchiha Sasuke was livid. In the Genin examination earlier today, he was once again tasted the bitter defeat by the hands of his bitter rival, Uzumaki Naruto. How in the name of Rikudou Sennin that he, a clan less orphan, could become the Rookie of the Year instead of Sasuke himself, an Uchiha, the elite of the village? Sasuke wouldn't accept it! His pride as an Uchiha wouldn't accept that Naruto was better than him! As the last Uchiha was venting out his anger by burning trees in a training ground he used often using his Goukakyuu No Jutsu, he sensed someone was approaching him.

"Mizuki-sensei," Sasuke said between pants.

"I see you're venting out your anger, Sasuke. I take it you're furious that Naruto managed to defeat you again," the pale blue haired man remarked. Seeing anger flashed in the black haired boy's eyes, Mizuki chuckled. "If I say there's a way for you to defeat Naruto, will you take it?"

Hearing the magic word, Sasuke's attention turned fully to the Chuunin. "I'm listening."

A dark smirk appeared on Mizuki's face as he explained his plan to the avenger. Unknown to them, a pair of arctic blue eyes watched them from the shadows.

* * *

><p>That night, Konoha was in chaos when someone snuck into Hokage's Office and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. ANBU, Jounin, and Chuunin were dispatched to hunt for the thief. In the forest inside of Konoha, Sasuke leaned into a tree as he waited for Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll was propped up next to him. A smirk appeared on his face as it was so easy for him, a Genin, to sneak to the Hokage Office and stole the Forbidden Scroll. To think this village was supposed to be the strongest Hidden Village in Elemental Nation was a big joke. This place didn't worth of his attention at all. Perhaps he should take Mizuki's offer to left this place and seek this…Orochimaru person.<p>

The sound of someone entering the area made Sasuke broke from his thought. He turned around to see Mizuki was approaching him. The traitorous Chuunin had a satisfied smile when he saw Sasuke and the scroll next to the black haired boy.

"I see you made it, Sasuke," said Mizuki.

"Hn, stealing this stupid scroll is even easier than throwing a kunai. I doubt I'll even learn something useful from it," replied Sasuke.

"Ah, but do you forget what this scroll contains? It has number of powerful jutsu learned by the Hokages that could make you easily defeated that damn demon brat," the traitor reminded him.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow as he heard what Mizuki referred Naruto as, but he dismissed it as he opened the Forbidden Scroll. To the surprise of both Mizuki and Sasuke, there was no jutsu inside but only a single sentence.

"_You've been duped, idiots."_

A burst of smoke exploded from the scroll and both Sasuke and Mizuki went into coughing fit for a whole minute.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke demanded as he recovered from his coughing fit.

"You already read what the scroll says and you still asked? So much for an elite."

Sasuke knew that voice was very well and it made his blood boiled. There was Naruto, standing on one of the branches of a tree, glaring down to the pair. He was dressed in his usual gray jacket and black pants, but now he had a sword sheathed in the back of his waist and a pair of black gloves covered his hands. If the usual stare from the blond was unnerved them, then his glare actually made them scared. Putting out a brave front, Mizuki sneered at the young Jinchuuriki as he fingered the giant shuriken on his back.

"Heh, so you finally show yourself demon."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blue haired traitor whom took a step back in fear and his whole body shook up. The blond scoffed and turned his attention to Sasuke who was seemingly frozen in his place.

"Just a single look and you're already frozen. I guess you really are weak, Sasuke," Naruto regarded his so called rival flatly, causing the last Uchiha to break from his stupor.

"Take your words back!" Sasuke retorted.

"Why should I? You didn't even realize that you've been played along," the blond snorted as the black haired boy's eyes widened. "Doesn't it feel weird when you could easily sneak around the Hokage tower and went unnoticed? Or do you even notice that the Hokage's cabinet shouldn't be guarded that lightly?"

"You…you already know about my plan?" yelled Mizuki.

"You really should watch around your surroundings when you said something Mizuki-_sensei _, because there were ears and eyes everywhere in this village," Naruto said with an amused smirk and dripping sarcasm at Mizuki's title. "You're the one who taught us that, remember? It's really ironic that you contradicted what you said."

Mizuki growled and he threw one of the shuriken on his back as he yelled at Naruto.

"DIE DEMON!"

Narrowing his eyes at the incoming projectile, Naruto swiftly drew his sword and cut the shuriken in two. It was so fast that Mizuki and Sasuke saw only flash of movement and the two halves of the shuriken fell into the ground, with a thin layer of ice covered where Naruto's sword cut the weapon. His blue eyes glaring silently at the two traitors who could only stood there in surprise. His form blurred from the branch where he was standing before disappearing and reappeared behind Mizuki. The said traitor didn't have time to react as Naruto attacked.

"Uzumaki Kenjutsu Ryuu: Shiben Hyoubana!"

Four frozen cut marks appeared on Mizuki's body; each on his arms and legs and he fell to the ground soundlessly as Naruto flicked his wrist. The blond turned to Sasuke who was still in shock and his whole body shivered. With a scoff, Naruto sheathed his sword and walked away from the area.

"You're not going to attack me?" asked Sasuke incredulously.

"Why should I waste my time on a coward? " Naruto responded without looking at the last Uchiha or stopped walking.

"I'll make you pay for calling me coward!" Sasuke snapped as he prepared hand seals for his Goukakyuu No Jutsu, but only got to half way as the last thing he saw before he went unconscious was a pair of cold blue eyes glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the village by the window on his office. The aged Hokage puffed out a smoke from his pipe when the door was knocked.<p>

"Enter."

Hiruzen didn't have to turn around as Naruto entered the room and closed the door before he reported to him.

"Hokage-sama, Chuunin Mizuki and Genin Uchiha Sasuke have been dealt with."

"Thank you for your hard work, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen replied as he turned to face Naruto. He hid his disappointment when he saw Naruto's blue eyes were still cold, although less cold than when he faced Sasuke and Mizuki. Shaking out his reverie, Hiruzen addressed the boy in front of him. "I will give you payment of a B-Rank mission for stopping both Mizuki and Sasuke."

Naruto was clearly taken by surprise from what he was hearing. Regaining his composure, he replied to the Hokage.

"There is no need of that, Hokage-sama. I'm just doing what my duty is."

"And that's why you will have some reward, Naruto-kun," the Sandaime chuckled. "Please, have a seat. We haven't talked to each other for a while."

"Are you sure, Hokage-sama? Don't you have more pressing matters to attend?" Naruto asked.

"Oh please, the more pressing matters I have to attend are another paperwork and dealing with the council tomorrow," the Hokage answered with a sigh. Paperwork, bane of all Kage...

"Then I shouldn't bother you any longer, especially if the council is your problem," Naruto bowed as he turned around to left.

Hiruzen tipped his hat lower as he spoke to Naruto. "You've changed, Naruto-kun."

The blond stopped in his track for a while before he replied to the Sandaime Hokage. "I'm maturing, Hokage-sama. Besides…" he turned to the aged leader, his eyes were no longer cold. There were regret, sadness, loneliness, and guilt in his eyes. "…I can't let anyone hurt just because they are close to me. Not again, Ojii-chan..."

As Naruto closed the door, Hiruzen only sighed as he turned around to see the crescent moon in the night sky.

"I'm sorry, Minato, Kushina. Your son lost his happiness because of my weakness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a result of my stress. *Sigh* Seriously, my life was really sucks and the only redeem I got is locking myself inside my room and don't get out unless necessary. Don't worry about my other stories, I'll get them done in time. Chapter 5 of NaruSaku and Hinata's revenge is on the way, about 80% done. **

**Anyway, this idea appeared on my head after wondering for a while. What if I make Naruto as cold as Sasuke-teme in the beginning, but much more a badass compared to him and with a completely different reason? While the emo brain didn't want anyone to get on his way, Naruto was for a reason that makes him...well, Naruto. It was an event in his past and related to a certain pink haired girl that made him wears a different psychological shield than the one he used in canon. And I gave him the Hyouton and an ice-based heirloom sword (It's not Hyourinmaru, I'm not that not creative), suits his title as 'The Ice Prince', or so Ino dubbed him.**

**Please leave a review so my day could be a bit better. See you around!**

_Translation:_

Uzumaki Kenjutsu Ryuu: Shiben Hyoubana = Uzumaki Sword Technique Style: Four-Petal Ice Flower_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Blue Eyes  
>I do not own anything related to Naruto<p>

Summary: An incident in his past made Naruto totally different than the one we know. What was the incident? What is it to do with Sakura? NaruSaku

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_There he is! Kill the demon before he kills anyone else!"_

"_Stop! Please don't hurt my friend!"_

"_Move away, girl! That demon must die for his sins!"_

"_I won't move until you promise not to hurt him!"_

"_That girl was brainwashed by the demon!"_

"_Damn it, we don't have any other choice! Kill that girl too!"_

"_NO! DON'T HURT HER!"_

Naruto jolted up from his bed, completely drenched in his own sweat and panting. He gripped his head to calm himself.

'_Calm down…it's just a nightmare…'_ The Jinchuuriki thought to himself. _'A nightmare that won't be repeated if you distanced yourself from the others…'_

After he calmed down, Naruto looked at the clock on the side of his bed. It read 5:00 AM. Sighing, he got off from his bed knowing that he couldn't return to sleep. Still in his sleepwear—consisted of black tank top and shorts—Naruto walked out of his secluded cabin, far from the rest of the villagers lived. As he leaned to the wooden railing, the Jinchuuriki sighed lightly. It was the third time in this week he had that nightmare from the past. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he wouldn't let it to be repeated again.

'_Never,'_ Naruto thought to himself as a chilling early morning breeze swayed his hair and he squeezed the wooden railing. _'That won't happen again. That's why I…'_

After a moment of silence, Naruto took a breath as he closed his eyes. _'Stop.' _He loosed the breath he held. _'Focus.'_ He then opened his eyes once again. _'Control.'_

There were almost nothing that could made Naruto lost his cool up because of his absolute self control, save for one thing that could always breach his mental shield. That's why he used his kind of self-control sustaining habit for situation like this. Stop whatever things that could get your emotion bested you, focus on the task you had, control yourself to not letting any mistakes. But there are also times when he let his emotion get the best of him, a sign that he was still a human.

The day was still early and the team placement was still hours to go, so Naruto returned to his cabin before he started a light training and prepared himself for the day. He didn't really care with who he teamed up with on the Team Assignments today. But one thing for sure, he didn't ready to face her yet.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked toward the academy in relatively normal pace. He didn't rush nor he lagging. He still on the same clothes like the one he wore when he stopped Mizuki and Sasuke one week ago, with the addition his hitai-ite tied on his forehead. His eyes were closed and his hands shoved on the pockets of his pants, ignoring the stares, glares, and whispers from those villagers. It has been a long time since he learned to ignore them. He didn't hold any kind of respect or love toward the villagers of Konoha—bar a few people that he regarded highly—since what happened five years ago when…<p>

Stop. Focus. Control.

Naruto sighed. It seemed his self-control was gradually slipping. He maybe already on his limit now, but he couldn't give up. He must seclude himself in solitude so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. He then stopped briefly as he gazed to the blue sky above him.

'_But…how much longer…?'_

The answer never came as he continued walking.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes gazed silently at Iruka as the Chuunin teacher gave a speech about congratulating the new Genins and gave an overview about their new life as the part of Konoha's Shninobi Corps. Naruto ignored most of the speech because he found it really boring. The blond Jinchuuriki also ignored the heated glare Sasuke gave to him ever since the dark haired boy entered the class. Naruto had an idea why Sasuke was here even though it was proved that he was willingly followed Mizuki's treacherous plan and even considering leaving Konoha with the traitor in search of Orochimaru. Stupid Civilian Council. If it was him instead the last Uchiha, then they would have him executed even without the Hokage's concern.<p>

Then the moment where almost all Genins became anxious came: the Team Assignment. One by one, names were called as they were assigned to the teams. The reactions from the new Genins were various. Some were happy, some were disappointed (Mostly, if not all, were the fan girls), some were surprised, and some were able to keep their cool. It was then when Iruka called for the members of Team 7.

"Team 7, the members will be Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

Naruto stiffened in shock when he heard his name was called with Sakura's. The shock quickly melted away and if anyone saw his usual cold blue eyes, they would swear they saw a hint of fear and even a little of hope on them while his body trembled a little, before he shrugged them away as quick as they came.

Sakura was beaming happily when she heard that she was on the same team as Naruto. Her wish came true! Now she will be able to talk to Naruto again after five years.

"**Maybe we can do something much more, shannaro!"** Inner Sakura added as she punched the air triumphantly.

The outer Sakura just nodded with a wistful smile on her face.

Shino who sat in the back row took note he quick change of Naruto's and Sakura's body language. The Aburame heir while silent, he was the most observing one among his peers. He noted during his academy period, Naruto always actively avoiding Sakura while the pink haired girl would actively seeking him. It wasn't like the idol and the fan girl relationship. No, it was much deeper than that. It puzzled him and fascinated him at the same time. He would investigate the puzzle that was the relationship of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura later.

After all, this mystery was capable of hindering the effectiveness of this team in the future.

Unaware of the thought of Team 7's members, Iruka continued on calling the names for the rest of the teams. Team 8 was composed of Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata. At first Kiba protested about being on the same team with Sasuke, but Iruka pointed out his position as the dead last and it would be benefitting for him to be in a team with one of top students—much to Kiba's reluctant agreement. Team 9 was composed by some students that didn't so stand out, so the new Genins paid more attention to Team 10 AKA the new Ino-Shika-Chou trio, consisted of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino.

The Jounin instructors of the new teams will be coming after the lunch, so each team was given a free period that they could use to know their members better. And so, the new Genins just do that while waiting for their new Jounin leaders.

Sakura stood up from her seat and approached Naruto whom also stood up from his seat and was about to left the classroom.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!"

The blond stopped on his track when he heard Sakura called his name and turned to the pink haired girl. "What is it, Sakura?" Naruto regarded her neutrally.

Sakura's mood dampened slightly at his tone. "Um, well, I was wondering if we can have our lunch together. Of course, I'll also invite Shino-san now that we're teammates and all."

The pink haired girl waited for Naruto's response nervously. She hoped, highly hoped, that Naruto would accept her offer because she missed him so much.

"Alright," he agreed, much to Sakura's joy. "Let's get Shino-san first."

"There's no need of that, Uzumaki-san," said Shino as he suddenly appeared behind Sakura, scaring the girl a little bit.

"Shino-san! Please don't scare me out like that!" replied Sakura in surprise.

"My apologies, Haruno-san," the bug user apologized He then turned to his other teammate. "Shall we be on our way?"

* * *

><p>If anyone said that the lunch of Team 7 was awkward, it was a big understatement. Naruto didn't feel like to chat and Shino was more interested in observing his teammates silently, leaving Sakura feeling awkward whenever she tried to strike up a conversation, dampened her mood a bit more. Just her luck that her last teammate was also a silent, and a bit creepy, one. Sakura sighed inwardly before she looked at Naruto whom eating his, self-made it seems, bento, not even once spared even a glance to her. He had changed from the grinning and warm boy she befriended into indifference and cold young man that he had became today. No doubt it was because of what happened five years ago, something she couldn't remember at all.<p>

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto called, breaking her from her thought as he noticed that she was looking at him for a while.

"Oh, i-it's nothing, Naruto-kun," she replied a bit embarrassed. "It's just…it's been a while since we talked to each other."

Naruto only 'Hn'ed in response, not unlike a certain black haired avenger would do.

"Every time I tried to talk to you, you were already gone. That's why I was so happy now that we're in a team together," Sakura added with a small smile on the last part.

"Is that so…" Naruto replied as he glanced at Sakura. "You still wear that?"

The smile on Sakura's face widened a little as she touched the red ribbon on her hair. "Yeah. After all, this ribbon is a gift from you and the symbol of our friendship."

Naruto didn't reply and continued eating his lunch. Sakura's expression saddened as she also continued to eat her own lunch in silence before she spoke again.

"Naruto-kun, why did you distance yourself?" Her words caught Shino's attention while Naruto seemed to ignoring it. "Is it because what happened five years ago? Just what exactly happened?"

The blond didn't answer her question but addressed the silent Aburame instead, as if he was trying to change the subject. "I'm sorry if we make you feel ignored, Shino-san."

"None taken, Uzumaki-san," Shino said with the slightest nod.

"Oh, sorry Shino-san! I didn't mean to ignore you," Sakura apologized, realizing that she had thrown her last teammate out of the loop.

"It's quite alright. I'm not the kind of person who likes to chat. I rather to sit back and watch then act when needed," The bug user assured her.

"I-I see…" Sakura replied. There was another silence while Team 7 continued to eat their lunch in silence.

It was during this silence Shino concluded his observation of his teammates. They were used to be friends—very close, it seems—until five years ago when something happened and caused Naruto to distance himself from Sakura. Whatever it was, Naruto seemed very guilty about it. Shino saw it on his usually cold eyes there were guilt and regret flashed briefly. He did not want to pry as it was a private problem, but he couldn't help but wonder what happened. He would get his answer later when Naruto and Sakura reconciled. For now, he would rather sit back and watch then act later when needed.

* * *

><p>The members of Team 7 looked at their Jounin leader as they sat on a dango stand. Just their luck that they got someone…er, unique to put it mildly. Out of all capable Jounin out there, Mitarashi Anko was their teacher. They had heard what she capable of. The said woman was grinning from ear to ear as she looked at her vic—er, students one by one.<p>

"Okay, my first impression of you guys is…boring," said Anko not loosening her grin at all. "Eh, but that will change when I'm done with you."

Naruto, Sakura, and Shino shared a look before they looked at their teacher.

"I guess we'll have some introduction first. I'm Mitarashi Anko. I like dango, sake, and snakes. I hate a certain someone for turning my live into hell. My dream is to kill that certain someone," the purple haired woman said with another grin. "Now, I want each of you to introduce yourself one by one like I did and let's start with pinkie here."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at what Anko referred her, but introduced herself nonetheless. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like flower, books, and…" she didn't say the last part, but she touched the ribbon on her hair. "I hate perverts and jerks like Uchiha Sasuke. As for my dream…I can't say it here. It's too personal."

Anko looked at Sakura incredulously before she shrugged. "I guess we'll leave at that. You with sunglasses, you're up."

"My name is Aburame Shino," his sunglasses glinted as Shino introduced himself. "I like bugs and quietness. I hate people when they killed bugs and noise. My dream is to be a good shinobi for Konoha."

"Eh, a bit boring and creepy for my taste," the Jounin commented. "Okay blondie, you're the last. So make it interesting, 'kay?"

Naruto just stared at Anko silently before he shrugged and went with his introduction. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I have a few likes and hate a lot of things. I prefer to keep my dream for myself."

Anko stared at the blond incredulously and she sighed. "Man, what did I do to piss of Kami-sama so that two of my cute little Genins are emotional freezer?" The snake summoner mumbled to herself. "I did ask for a team to be tortu—er, trained this year and I got you guys. Oh fine, beggers can't be choosers."

"Is it just me or she almost said 'torture'?" Sakura asked lowly not to anyone particularly, but her teammates nodded.

"She did," Naruto deadpanned.

"Forget about that little detail. Meet me at the Training Ground number 43 tomorrow morning for your first assignment 8 AM sharp. Don't be late or I'll have my snakes to chase you all the way around Konoha," Anko said cheerfully. Way too cheerful.

The Genins excused themselves and left for their own devices. Sakura was hoping that Naruto would walk her home like he usually did when they were younger, but she was disappointed when he only said 'See you tomorrow' and just left. She wanted to follow him, but Naruto was already gone with Shunshin No Jutsu. With a dejected sigh, Sakura left for her home and prepared herself for her first assignment as a Genin. On the bright side, she would do it together with Naruto. It did lift her spirit a little bit.

Unknown to them, Anko watched the silent little drama between Naruto and Sakura.

"Well, it seems this team won't be so boring at all," said Anko as she took a bite from her dango. "Heh, I'm even looking forward teaching them myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the chapter 2 of Cold Blue Eyes. How did you like the arrangement of Team 7? Shino and Anko will play a role on Naruto and Sakura's relationship later. Curious? Stay tune then. **


End file.
